


The Second Mirror

by Marf_Redux



Series: Cascades [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Genetic Alterations, Kuron/lance is alternate universe Jiro/Lance, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternate universe Kuron is using Jiro as name, arguments about who gets a say in medical decisions, hints of very bad things happening to yet another alternate reality pidge, major character death relates to alternate universe, multiple versions of characters from multiple universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The second positive cascade has happened bringing with it a New Altea.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Cascades [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284527
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The Second Mirror  
Part One of Ten

“I never expected to see something like this,” Allura said staring at the image on the screen. “A new Altea created by terraforming a barren world so far from it’s original place.” She started to smile to herself making her look even more radiant. “It looks so much like home.”

“Have they responded yet,” Shiro said to Curtis as they waited for a response from the planet below now that the distortion was nearly faded. Soon enough they’d be able to interact with that planet and so far they hadn’t answered any of the hails or responded to the transmitted information on what had happened.

“Nope, not even an acknowledgment that they’ve received the information we sent,” Curtis said shaking his head. “Should I send another message or do you want to wait longer?” He saw Shiro glance around at the bridge crew unsure if he should give the order to try again or not. 

“Perhaps we should have Allura send the message in Altean,” Coran said from behind him. “Perhaps confirmation of another Allura would convince them we are telling the truth.” He noticed Coran’s eyes looked a bit watery as he was looking at the image of the plane ton the screen. 

“If you think it will help I’d be glad to do it,” Allura said and Shiro nodded so she made her way over to the console. He watched as she began to speak in Altean. He wished he had Pidge’s gift for languages but he’d never managed to learn more than a few simple romantic phrases and most of the curse words in Altean. Though he still loved how Allura had smiled when he’d told her loved her in her language.

Of course then she’d set out to learn Spanish and was mastering it really fast way faster than he’d even mastered the broken bits of Altean he knew. “We’re getting a response it’s a direct video feed,” Curtis said interrupting his thoughts.

A second Coran was then on the screen looking frazzled, “Allura, it really is you.” He said staring at her by the console. “When we got that bizarre message about being duplicated into another universe we didn’t believe it but you being here alive proves it.” The Coran on the screen actually looked as if he was going to burst into tears as he looked at her. “I never thought I’d see you alive again.”

“So I am deceased in your native universe,” Allura said after a moment since no one else seemed to be able to say anything. “The distortion effect will be ending soon so perhaps we should arrange to continue this discussion after you have informed your people I would not want to shock anyone.”

The Coran on the screen seemed torn but then he glanced off to the side. “Yes, that may be for the best I will contact you again soon.” He got the impression that there was something going on behind the scenes and a glance around showed the others looked like they had similar thoughts.

He noticed Hunk looked a little uncomfortable. “You okay Hunk?” He asked quietly as he walked over to his friend. “You look a little green.” Hunk really did almost like he used to look in the simulator just before he tended to blow chunks. 

“Their Allura is dead because of me,” he said after a moment. “I mean what I told them is responsible for her being dead.” He could understand feeling a bit guilty but there was no reason to blame yourself.

“Don’t blame yourself Hunk,” he said trying to be supportive. “Sure you told them things that changed the past but that doesn’t make it your fault believe me you can’t make Allura do anything she doesn’t choose to do.” He could tell that really didn’t comfort Hunk much.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Mirror   
Part two of Ten

“A living version of Allura is on that ship,” Coran said from where he was sitting at the head of the conference table. “That is all the proof I need that the data they sent us is correct.” He could understand Coran’s views but he could instantly tell that some folks didn’t.

“Are you sure it wasn’t just a clone or some other kind of deception,” Pidge said and then grew silent when Coran turned a glare on her. “I mean I know the data they sent makes sense but we cannot be too careful.”

“I know Allura, a clone wouldn’t work on me,” Coran declared and while privately he wasn’t so sure but he wasn’t about to bring it up. After all he was a clone that had fooled them all at one point. He glanced over at Shiro who was sitting there with a deep frown on his face. 

He had a pretty good idea what Shiro was thinking about and if that data they had been sent was right it might offer the only possible means of saving Keith’s life. Of course in a way it was tragic that Krolia had been off world at the time this happened chasing another potential cure for Sendak’s poison. 

The door opened and Lance walked in followed by Bandor they both looked freaked out, “Merla and the others confirm it all the data checks out it looks like we really are in a different universe, the one belonging to that Hunk who visited us from the future.” Lance said as he sat down next to him and reached under the table to take his hand. “It looks like we’ll never see our actual families again.” He squeezed Lance’s hand but didn’t bother to say anything.

“So I guess we should contact them again and discuss meeting arrangements,” Bandor said speaking up before anyone else could. “We should also let the general population know what’s going on because when word gets out about a living Allura in this universe it is going to cause a stir.”

“Actually more than one living Allura,” Pidge said after a moment. “Remember the data they sent mentioned that there was another of these cascades on Olkarian and some kind of similar event after wards that both involved an Allura.” She looked over at Bandor, “I don’t even know how we are going to begin telling everyone about this.”

“We just have to do it,” Shiro said running a hand through his white hair. “Pidge, Bandor you go inform Hunk and Romelle about this and start telling the people.” He then turned toward him and Lance. “Jiro, you and Lance meet up with Matt and double check security and make sure things are under control we don’t need any incidents.” He then stood up, “And I’ll help Coran arrange their visit to this world.”

“Are you going to ask about Keith?” Pidge said and he wished she hadn’t brought it up to Shiro. “I mean we always thought Allura might be the only one capable of dealing with that poison.” She really should have known better than to bring that up.

“We’ll see,” Shiro said after a moment. “We still need to confirm that they are actually trustworthy since so far we know very little about this new universe we find ourselves in.” He couldn’t blame Shiro for being cautious even if he probably wanted to leap immediately to trying to save Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

The Second Mirror  
Part Three of Ten

“You look exhausted,” Curtis said from where he was laying on the bed with his head in Keith’s lap. He took a moment to appreciate the view of Curtis in black briefs and Keith in red boxer briefs before he just signed and began to unbutton his uniform. “They still giving us a hard time about the landing party?”

“Yes, they have all these concerns about security and I can’t really blame them but the distortion ended yesterday and they still making us jump through hoops asking us all sorts of questions.” He looked over at the so far silent Keith who was playing with Curtis short hair. “What did they want to ask you and Allura in that private chat Keith?”

“The Keith of this world is in stasis he was poisoned by Sendak with some kind of fatal genetic poison,” Keith said in a slightly spacey tone. “They hope our Allura can use my untainted blood to design an antidote something they haven’t managed to do.” He seemed thoughtful, “Allura said yes without even asking me.” 

“Do you not want to give your blood,” Curtis asked and he knew that wasn’t it. He had no doubt Keith would donate in a heartbeat he just wanted to be asked. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed putting his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m happy to give it, I just want to be asked,” Keith said looking down at Curtis. “I don’t like when people make decisions for me without asking.” He leaned over and gave Keith a kiss. “But anyway get undressed Shiro you look like your about to fall asleep standing up.”

“You know the two of you could get up and help,” he said as he stood up and finished pulling his uniform top off. He glanced back but neither of them were moving. “So I just have to do this myself?” He asked in as teasing as tone as he could muster.

“Yes, I’m just too comfortable and enjoying the show,” Curtis said and then looked up at Keith. “Shame we don’t have any music to really make it interesting.” Keith smiled a bit at that and he began to go a bit faster. Once his boots were off his pants, socks and undershirt followed quickly leaving him in just his own blue boxer briefs. He noticed Keith and Curtis eyes lingering on him. “So we going to fool around or just go to sleep I’m good with either.”

“I vote sleep,” Keith said after a moment. “Better to fool around when we wake up, work up an appetite for breakfast.” He knew Keith was saying that for his benefit because he was dead tired. “And besides Shiro it’s your turn to be in the middle tonight.”

He had to admit he wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not how easily they’d worked out a system of who slept where. It might point to them all being a bit unimaginative but it worked for them. Tonight he was in the middle with Keith behind him and Curtis infront of him and next time he was in the middle it would be Keith in front and Curtis behind. “Just let me put my arm away.” He said as he walked over and put his arm into it’s dock. After that he climbed into bed as Keith moved Curtis head out of his lap and then moved to the edge fo the bed against the wall. “We really need to get a bigger bed,” he said more to himself than anyone as Keith pulled his back against his chest and he did the same for Curtis. 

Curtis and Keith mumbled an affirmative as Curtis reached up and hit the light switch plunging the room into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

The Second Mirror   
Part four of Ten

“Feeling nervous about tomorrow,” Jiro asked him out of the blue from the other side of the bed. He turned to look at the other man to see he’d propped his head up on his artificial arm. “I know seeing a living Allura has to be hard.”

“That obvious huh,” he said weakly and saw the other man smile slightly. “It is just odd I mean for a long time I used to hope for some space weirdness to bring Allura back but never in a million years did I picture it like this.” He propped himself up to be able to look into Jiro’s eyes. “Plus it isn’t our Allura really, so that adds an extra layer of weirdness.” 

“Yes it most certainly does,” Jiro said after a moment and then looked uncomfortable. “If it was our Allura would it change things between us?” He wasn’t surprised Jiro was worrying about that but he was a bit surprised that he asked.

“No, I mean I loved our Allura, but I mourned her so even if she came back I wouldn’t fall back into old patterns,” he said and then laughed a bit to himself. “She’d probably be relieved that I was no longer flirting with her constantly.” He felt a nervous giggle coming on but before he could let it out Jiro leaned over and kissed him. “Let’s change the subject, I’m a bit surprised Shiro went ahead and asked for their help with Keith, I thought he’d wait longer.”

“He didn’t Coran and Merla did,” Jiro said after a moment. “Shiro wanted to wait until after the first meeting but the other Alteans decided it was better to give the new Allura as much time as possible to solve it.” Jiro shook his head, “Shiro isn’t happy about it but he’s used to it since Krolia and Merla constantly over rule him when it comes to things concerning Keith.”

Jiro already knew that privately he agreed with Shiro that Keith wouldn’t have wanted to be kept alive like that indefinitely even though he understood why Krolia was so desperate to do so. “Hopefully that Allura can do something and there being a healthy Keith will probably help.” He started to laugh then and Jiro gave him an odd look. “I’m sorry I just realized how confusing this is going to get with so many different versions of folks running around.” He said before going back to laughing. Jiro joined him a few seconds later.

“We should probably invest in some name tags,” Jiro managed to wheeze out after a moment and it made him laugh even harder. “Of course I don’t want to be there when folks start arguing over who gets to use what name once was enough for me.” Jiro was smiling as he said it which meant it wasn’t him rehashing bad memories.

He leaned in and kissed the other man, “as fun as laughing about this is we’ve got a busy day tomorrow and I’m no where near ready to sleep.” He pulled back and looked at the other man. “So how about helping tire me out?” He asked with a suggestive eye waggle. Jiro didn’t bother with a verbal answer and that was more than okay with him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Second Mirror  
Part Five of Ten

He ducked out into a small alcove to get a break from the ridiculously awkward meeting that was going on. He didn’t know how Allura was managing to avoid screaming with how everyone was reacting to the two of them. He could understand how glad they were to see a living Allura and a version of him not in stasis but it was extremely uncomfortable to be treated like someone they weren’t. Even Allura looked uncomfortable. “Sorry about all this,” a familiar voice said and he jumped turning to see the Shiro of this world with bright white hair and two flesh and blood arms. 

“You’ve got both arms?” He asked to cover his discomfort and the fact the other man had managed to sneak up on him. The alternate Shiro gave a weak smile and nodded. “Can I ask how that happened and how the clone is still around?”

“After your Hunk, filled us all in my Keith and the blade were contacted and given the mission of locating the cloning facility.” The way he said my Keith made it clear exactly what kind of relationship this Shiro had with the other Keith. “They succeeded and destroyed it all except for one non sapient slightly younger clone that Keith brought back so Allura could pull me out of the black lion.” He shrugged, “After that we figured out how to break Haggar’s control on Jiro and he stuck around through everything that happened afterwards.” The other man looked back toward the party, “Any other questions?”

“How come you weren’t with Coran and Merla when they asked our Allura and me for our help with your Keith?” He saw the other man frown and he had a horrible thought that maybe this Shiro had moved on and didn’t care if his Keith was ever revived.

“I wanted to wait until we were sure you were trustworthy but I’m always ignored when it comes to Keith,” the other Shiro said in a bitter tone. “In Galra culture the eldest surviving family member has the right to make medical decisions so Krolia was in charge and Merla has always defaulted to her wishes.” He seemed thoughtful, “Can I ask you a question?” He nodded and waited, “If you’d been poisoned with little hope of recovery would you have wanted to stay in stasis for possibly ever or would you have rather been let go?”

“I wouldn’t want to be frozen forever while everyone I loved grew old and died without me,” he said with no hesitation. He saw a sad smile appear on the other Shiro’s face and as a result he knew what decision had been over ruled. “Is the alternate Krolia here?”

“No, she was off world chasing another probably false hope which means if your Allura really can bring my Keith back then she’ll miss it.” He wasn’t able to read how the other Shiro felt about that from his tone or face. “Anyway I’d like to thank you and tell you that I wish they’d asked you since I know you probably share my Keith’s dislike of being volunteered for something without being asked.” 

He nodded his head unsure what to say. He still found the ones from this cascade far more unnerving than the others but this Shiro at least he could understand. He hoped they’d be able to help this world’s Keith and then they’d get the hell away from this planet because he didn’t want to have to deal these people much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The Second Mirror  
Part Six of ten

“Thank you for coming to see me,” He said to the Hunk from the universe they now found themselves in. He could tell his statement made the young man even more nervous. “I suppose you are wondering why I asked to see you alone?”

“I kind of expected it,” he said sounding nervous. “After all it’s cause of me that your Allura died after all.” He wasn’t surprised the boy thought that but it was completely wrong. “I’m so sorry about that if I’d have known this would happen I wouldn’t have said anything.”

“First it isn’t you fault and I know Allura wouldn’t change anything that happened,” he said and saw the young man freeze in shock. “I would give nearly anything to have Allura back but I know that if it was a choice between saving our people and saving her own life she’d choose her people every time.” He could tell that this world’s Hunk still didn’t believe him. 

“Don’t waste your time Coran, that one doesn’t know his own worth,” a frighteningly familiar voice said and he turned to see Haggar standing there. “Hello, Yellow Paladin it is time for you to learn about the negative Cascade where you were never born.”

“But it was weeks before you did the one for Pidge?” Hunk said and he finally got over his shock to recall the story about the set from a world where Pidge had never been born. “Why are you doing this so soon?”

“Because you expected it to be later,” Haggar laughed then, “I also stretched the truth when I spoke with Allura of Altea.” Haggar’s face took on a twisted look of pleasure. “I told her that someone always filled the void and in many respects it’s true someone always defeats my Zarkon, my son and myself but not every void is filled.” She looked at Hunk, “With you removed there was no one to fill the void you left and so the Paladins were scattered and never became pilots of the lions, after all you were the one who built the detector that led them to the blue lion.” He recalled the Paladins mentioning that in passing but he’d have never made the connection of how important it was. “And without you there the others never found it and instead were captured by the authorities of your world and sent to different locations so they were not together when the Galra came.” She looked delighted then, “and to this day in that universe they have not been together.” She then turned toward him. “But you’ll find out when you meet them when I finally bring them to this universe.”

“Wait your not bringing them now?” Hunk asked sounding even more shocked but the Witch just laughed and faded away. Hunk looked disturbed, “great now I’ll be looking over my shoulder until they show up.”

“I take it this isn’t how it happened with your Pidge?” He asked and saw the other Hunk shake his head. “It would seem Haggar is out to torture you all as much as possible so you should probably just ignore her.”

“That’s terrible advice Coran,” Hunk said and then actually started to laugh, “But then it’s probably what our Coran will say as well.” He then seemed thoughtful, “I mean the last batch turned out horrible but I can’t imagine how this group will be.”

“Speaking of that group, has any progress been made trackign them down,” he asked because he was curious about both of the other groups. He’d initially asked to see Hunk to assure him he didn’t blame him for reasons of his world’ s security but Haggar’s appearance had changed things. 

“No, we’ve got folks looking but it’s a big universe and they probably don’t want to be found,” Hunk said and then sighed to himself. “I’m sorry Coran but I should get back to the Atlas and tell everyone about Haggar’s apperance and what she said.” He nodded and quickly said his own good byes as Hunk left.

He sat down at his desk and wished he’d managed to actually talk to him about what he’d needed to say to him. He glance down at the latest message from Shiro, the lions still weren’t working which mean that they would have to bring it up to the residents of this universe soon. Their Voltron no longer worked so it was imperative that they smoothed over any bumps in the road with the residents of this universe as completely as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

The Second Mirror  
Part Seven of Ten

He was extremely uncomfortable on the hospital wing of New Altea as he stood by watching Allura work with Merla and the other Alteans on healing the Keith this Cascade brought. He wished he could be on the Atlas but after Haggar’s appearance Allura had insisted that he stay near her since she wanted to try to sense something when Haggar brought the folks from the negative Cascade.

He could understand her desire to know what was going on and staying near Allura was certainly better than the alternative all the sensor equipment Pidge wanted him to carry around but he still felt like these people blamed him for their Allura. Which reminded him that his quarters had been filled with that equipment the compromise Allura and Pidge had reached he’d spend the days with Allura but he’d get to sleep in his own room. 

He snapped back to attention as he saw Allura putting away her equipment looking discouraged, “that will not work either I’m afraid.” She sounded tired as she turned to him, “We should head back to the ship I’ll go over this data and try to find another avenue to deal with the poison.” He watched her say good bye to the Alteans and then head out so he followed after her. “I don’t know if I’m going to be able to help their Keith after all.” He didn’t know what to say so he kept silent. He saw her eyes move over to the prison the building where the Lotor from this universe was kept prisoner. 

He wondered if she wanted to meet with that Lotor but he was too afraid to ask. He noticed there was a crowd of Alteans gathering as they walked along. He guessed they wanted to see Allura since theirs had died saving the people Lotor was draining of quintessence. He still felt a bit guilty that the things he’d told them had led to that but he was trying to take this world’s Coran’s words to heart about Allura would choose that fate again to save her people.

He heard screaming and looked up to see Haggar approaching them causing the Alteans to scatter as they recognized her. “Tell me Princess, do you sense anything?” He instinctively reached for his bayard then remembered it was on the ship and not with him.

“No, I cannot sense you at all,” Allura said in a dark tone. “That is why you made the choice to appear now isn’t it to make it clear to me that whatever power you represent is beyond me?” He could tell by Allura’s tone that she though this might happen.

“Of course,” Haggar then looked at him. “I’d simply leave again and show up tonight to bring them but I think it will cause more chaos to drop them here on this world.” She then turned and gestured and there was a flash of light. A second Allura was between them then dressed in black paladin armor. “Here is the Allura who eventually stole the black lion away from my husband, sadly her fellow paladins will not join her.” 

The Allura in the armor collapsed and then four more flashes of light rapidly occurred dropping the others to the ground also unconscious. He could instantly see many differences in the others. Lance was dressed in ill fitting combat clothes and carrying a sniper rifle, Pidge was in a dress and had long hair, Shiro was dressed kind of like Matt only in a different color scheme, and Keith was the most familiar wearing a blade of marmora out fit. “Enjoy the chaos of their awakening.” Haggar vanished then laughing. He heard the new Atlea security forces approaching then and glanced at Allura who was staring toward Lotor’s prison again.


	8. Chapter 8

The Second Mirror   
Part eight of Ten

He’d been doing his best to avoid any of this transported to another universe weirdness by simply focusing on picking up the slack with security since everyone else was busy with this madness. Plus it had the added benefit of letting him ignore the fact that everyone he loved back on his Earth was gone and while he might meet their exact doubles they wouldn’t really be them.

Of course his careful avoidance had ended as soon as yet another set of arrivals had shown up on their planet. He wished Coran would have loaded them on to a trasnport and sent them to the space ship currently in orbit over the planet but he hadn’t instead they’d been taken to the medical facility here on New Altea where they’d revived and it had turned into a circus.

They had a yet another Allura who had taken one look at Coran and burst into tears dragging him into a hug. She had been easily convince because in her world her Coran was dead and the fact there was another Allura standing behind him at the time only made it easier. The other four had been more difficult to convince but they had done so. Though he wished he didn’t recognize the dress that alternate Pidge was wearing. A glance at both Shiro and Jiro had shown they recognized it too it was the dress of a Galra general’s favorite servant and what it implied about the life that Pidge had led was only made worse by the haunted look in her eyes.

He looked around and found the Shiro from this universe the one with the stupid arm standing in a corner talking into a transmitter. He approached curious what he was saying but the other man saw him and said he’d report more later. “Something the matter?”

“Just waiting for the other shoe to drop,” he said tiredly. “Things seem to be going so much better this time but last time we thought we had things under control and they attacked us.” He shook his head, “plus there’s figuring out what to do with them.” He looked toward the room where the New Allura was. “I don’t think finding a place for that Allura will be hard but the other four won’t be willing to stay here.” He then seemed to hesitate but finally said, “And there’s the matter of how to discuss the counseling that version of your sister is going to need.”

So he recognized the dress and the haunted look too, not surprising but he didn’t want to discuss it. “I imagine they’ll want to go back home to Earth is that going to be a problem?” He wasn’t going to talk about the other Pidge.

“Possibly,” Shiro said shaking his head. “This whole situation is still new despite the fact that there have now been four additional versions of some of us showing up.” He looked uncomfortable, “Earth still isn’t happy that I’m no longer really in charge of the Atlas since it’s now bonded to our Allura instead of me.”

He didn’t really have a response to that so he asked another question, “when will you all be moving on from hovering above our world?” He privately wanted them gone as soon as possible so things could try to get back to normal here.

“Allura wants to try a few more things to wake up your Keith and hopefully they’ll work out so we can leave sooner rather than later,” Shiro said after a moment. “And then it’ll be back to fighting the Galra while we wait for the next Cascade the one Keith caused.” He seemed lost in thought and he wondered about why that might be but couldn’t bring himself to ask.


	9. Chapter 9

The Second Mirror   
Part Nine of Ten

“Have you made any progress at all,” Shiro asked standing outside the lab she was working in on the Atlas. She looked over at him and motioned him to come in. He walked over at looked down at the screen where yet another simulation had failed. “I know you want to help that Keith but we can’t stay here orbiting this planet forever, we have to get back to the front lines.”

“I know that but I just can’t find a way to cure this poison and restore Keith to how he was,” She said irritated with her self that she couldn’t figure it out. “Plus this poison potentially exist here in our universe and I want to make sure it can be cured in case someone here tries to use it.” She looked back at the screens, “but the poison is just too perfectly tailored to Keith any progress you make on treating it is reversed so quickly and I cannot change the poison.”

“Too bad you can’t change Keith then,” Shiro said with a frown. She found herself staring at him then because that was the answer. “Allura what’s the matter?” He asked as he seemed to notice the change in her mood.

“Nothing is the matter, Shiro, that’s the answer, I’m been making the same mistake they did in that universe,” she said with a smile. “The poison is too well crafted too well designed there’s no stopping it the answer is to come at it another way by making some changes to Keith’s galra genes to create an opening.” She could tell he was confused, “I need you to go get Krolia and tell her that I need to see her this whole time we thought it was an uninfected Keith that we needed but it was Krolia all along.”

Shiro still seemed confused but he nodded and left to get Krolia. She immediately brought up Keith’s DNA structure again isolating the galra genes the poison most aggressively targeted. Once she had them mapped she’d need compatible but different DNA from his mother to make the changes necessary to save his life. 

As she began the work she was struck by the sad thought that the answer was so obvious yet no one had seen it. They kept trying to tackle the poison as the problem true this would change that Keith physically in some ways but it would allow him to live the rest of his life instead of spending it in suspended animation.

She was also struck by the simple truth that while she could get this process started it would take several months to complete the necessary genetic re-sequencing and eliminating the soon to be inert poison from his system so she wouldn’t be there when this world’s Keith woke up. She actually found that comforting because this world made her uncomfortable in several ways.

“You asked to see me,” Krolia said from behind her. “Shiro, implied you need my help to awaken the Keith down there on that planet?” She hadn’t even considered the fact that Krolia would have to agree. There was every chance given her discomfort with the duplicates that she’d refuse.

“Yes, I do,” she said deciding there was no point in delaying it. “The poison cannot be cured it will always attack Keith’s galra genes so the only solution is to change those genes to ones it’s not tailored to target.” She braced herself for the worst. “Which means Keith’s Galra dna has to be altered and as a counterpart of his mother you would be the best donor.” She could use another Galra but it would complicate things. So she sat waiting for Krolia’s response.


	10. Chapter 10

The Second Mirror  
Part Ten of Ten

He sat quietly with Coran, Merla and the other healers as the Allura from another world finished laying out the details of the treatment she’d designed for Keith. He could tell at a glance that Merla had some reservations though it sounded pretty good to him. “Apologies Allura, but I am not sure Krolia would approve of a treatment that altered Keith’s physical being.” He wasn’t surprised that she said something, “She was most adamant that we had to find a way to restore Keith to perfect health exactly as he was.”

He resisted the urge to yell that she wasn’t here any more, he knew that Merla and the healers would love to have an excuse to get him out of the room. They had always sided with Krolia and she had blamed him for Sendak targeting Keith. “Your Krolia isn’t here so her desires are not relevant,” Allura said after a moment. “In fact since you will never see your universe’s Krolia again it should be treated as if she is dead which means stewardship if Keith’s case would pass to the next in line.”

“But he has no other family,” Merla said and he heard the healers agreeing. “That would mean that a Galra medical tribunal would have to decide before we took any further action.” He could tell by Allura’s face that she was getting ready to lose her temper.

“Bullshit,” a loud voice said and he turned to see that the Keith from the Atlas was standing at the back. Of the room. He hadn’t known he was there. “He’s got family right there,” he said pointing at him. “By Galra law a lover counts as family if no other family members are alive.” He glanced up at Allura, “I asked Kolivan about it after I learned all about this situation so I could make sure my own wishes would be respected.”

He could tell Merla wanted to object but Coran spoke up before she could, “that is what the law says so decisions about our Keith’s care now pass to Shiro.” He could tell that none of the healers were happy since they knew he hadn’t approved of keeping Keith stuck in stasis all this time. “Well Shiro what should we do?”

“Allura, is there any danger to this procedure and what side effects could there be?” He asked go give himself a bit of time to think. He wanted to make sure he got all the facts before he made a decision. “Also how long will this take?” He managed to ask before she started talking.

“The danger is minimal but there are some risks and this will affect your Keith physically his appearance may change and there are some minor risk of later complications from genetic work on this scale,” Allura said after a moment. “However, in the unlikely even that something does go wrong there is no way to reverse course this is an all or nothing strategy.” He could almost hear Merla and the others itching to object. “If you chose to pursue this treatment it will take several months, so I will perform the most difficult early procedures and the rest will be easily performed by others over time.” 

So this was definitely a kill or cure moment and now the decision was in his hands. He’d long believed Keith would rather die then stay in stasis but he also believed Keith would fight to live if there was a chance. “I believe Keith would be willing to take the chance to get out of that pod so go for it.” No matter what happened he did believe this would be better than leaving Keith in stasis. He just hoped that the other healers would be up to the job after this Allura left.

The End


End file.
